


Long Chilly Night

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Oral, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn without plot of Samus pegging Rundas then him eating her out.  Have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Chilly Night

Rundas nibbled Samus’s lower lip as she pushed him away. She shoved him onto the cot and turned him so he was kneeling before binding his hands and feet to the corners of the bed.

Samus nipped the chitin by his ears before murmuring to him.

“I am going to milk you dry.”

Rundas grunted as Samus moved behind him and began to rub lubricant between his butt cheeks. He knew what was coming, and despite the lack of foreplay he couldn’t stifle his errection.

First one finger slipped in him and began to writhe in a ‘come hither’ motion.

Rundas gasped as she added a second finger. This was far from the first time they fucked like this, and the anticipation for the main event made him rock his hips backward into that hand.

“Eager, aren’t you.”

It wasn’t a question so much as a statement. Samus had started as an awkward and uncertain dom just as Rundas had started as a demanding sub, but as time had gone on, each had fallen into their roles.

“I think I’ll make you wait.”

Samus pulled her fingers out and removed the glove.

She sat spread eagle in front of Rundas and began to sip her drink. His eyes begged her to return to him and continue her ministrations, but she simply smirked and began to run her hand up her thigh. Up and down, each time reaching closer and closer to the place her legs met her hips.

Samus had his rapt attention as she began to circle her finger around her vagina.

“You want to play with this?” She cocked an eyebrow.

Rundas nodded and reached his head forward as if he were some farm animal trying to feed. But Samus flicked his mouth.

“Bad. Not yet.”

She moved behind him and began to put on the leather straps and chilled steel strap on. It was modeled after a human phallus rather than a Phrygisian one, and once lubed up it slipped easily up Rundas’s ass.

He gasped as she began to rock back and forth, slowly, gently before picking up speed and rhythm.

Samus liked the cold, and there was a knob on the back of the steel dildo that rubbed between her legs. It wasn’t enough to get her anywhere close to orgasm, but it was enough to keep her entertained. Of course, Rundas’s wide eyes and little grunts and quiet moans were entertaining in their own right.

She leaned forward over his back as she began to thrust with greater force. Her nipples grazed over the chill of his spine, and she gasped in excitement. One of her hands went to his shoulder to hold her up, the other to her breast to rub it lightly against the cold chitin. Her nipple caught between two keratinous plates and she gasped before biting her lip. She ground into the knob between her legs which pushed the dildo further and further into Rundas.

To Rundas, she was hot on his back like a fire, and the steel dildo in his ass conveyed her heat so well he could have believed it was a part of her. He could tell himself that he wasn’t into aliens, but Samus drove a heat in him both arousal and physical, and all he could do was want more.

As she filled him again and again, he moaned and whimpered as she pushed against his prostate. He could feel it against his dick, and he let out a high whine.

He came midthrust, bucking against Samus’s hips, forcing the steel against him with each ejaculation. He barely heard Samus speak over his panting. “Oh we’re not done.”

Rundas felt her hand slip down his cock catching some of his come. She brought her hand to his mouth, and quickly he began to lick it clean. Samus paused briefly to collect some off of the bed and rub it around her cold nipples. She shuddered as she rubbed it against her and ground harder into the knob still pressing in and out of Rundas.

When he came a second time, he gasped and whined, but she was ready with her hand below his cock to catch it all. At first she licked her prize. It was cold and salty like brine, and again she brought it to Rundas’s face. He opened his mouth wide as she stuck her hand down. His mandibles engulfed her hand as he began to suck her clean.

Her hips grew tired and she pulled out. Rundas let out a sigh of relief, but it was too soon for him.

She pulled out a vibrator and strapped it to his cock before shucking the strap on.

“I think I’ll leave you like this.” 

* * *

 

When Samus returned, Rundas had his head down, his hips thrashing but no more coming out of him.

“Samus, please…”

She switched off the vibrator before swiping up the cum on the bead beneath him on a single finger. In front of Rundas, she began to lick that finger while quietly moaning.

“Hmmm… Rundas I think I could live off of you, you taste so good.”

It was a blatant lie, but his eyes widened.

“No more. I ache.”

She swiped up the rest into a small cup before holding Rundas’s head up with one hand and pouring the cup’s contents down his throat with another.

“See? You taste so good.”

Samus undid the binds before flipping Rundas onto his back. His crotch ached after so much attention, but he couldn’t help but be eager for the next event. He laid his head back and opened his mandibles wide as Samus straddled his face.

“Start slowly,” she said before lowering herself down.

Rundas closed his mouth around her crotch, upper mandibles covering her vagina and lower manidbles embracing her butt. The two side mandible stroked her inner thighs as his proboscis like tongue began to gently flick around the swollen lips.

Samus moaned but did not grind down. Every time Rundas’s tongue flicked against her, she twitched and gasped. His mouth was so cold she shivered. He left his saliva over where he licked.

To him, Samus was like a hot thick drink. She was so hot he feared he might burn his tongue, but he never did, not even when he began to slip it upwards between her legs to feel her jerk and hear her moan. His tongue was longer than a human tongue and could reach further and with more freedom than any human appendage could.

She jumped upward as he reached her cervix, but slowly she eased back down.

Rundas reached one of his upper mandibles down and began to ease it upwards into Samus.

“Gods, you’re so cold,” she said as she began to ride up and down. Another mandible came to toy with her clit.

As Samus began to move faster, Rundas began to add ice to around his tongue to make it thicker. She shuddered around it and moved faster as Rundas began to suck gently at first then roughly.

Samus screamed as her orgasm hit her. Rundas eagerly licked her clean as she spasmed around his tongue. She fell forward and caught herself, but ended up putting the majority of her weight back on her hips

To her surprise and delight, Rundas continued to lick.

She would come as many times as he had. He would make sure of it.


End file.
